Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. At the same time, both vehicles and motorways are becoming increasingly intelligent. In particular, communication/networking devices are being integrated into more and more vehicles and transportation infrastructure components. The integration of the communication/networking devices facilitates aggregation and sharing of real-time data/information associated with the vehicles. In the meantime, there are areas where the vehicles need improvement to further enhance the safety of the vehicles on the roads.